Beach House
by Louise07
Summary: Draco has to live with Hermione at a Beach House in order to sell it and have some money since he owns the majority part and Hermione has to work for him since his father owes Draco's father. Formerly titled-Home Sweet Home
1. Beach House

**BEACH HOUSE**

**A/n:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I am only twelve years old. Bear with me for any of my mistakes. Please read and then review! I deeply appreciate feedbacks. Thank you…

**BEACH HOUSE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BEACH HOUSE…**

_I wish that you were candy, wrap you with my body  
Girl I'll take my time to savor your favor.  
I wish that you were candy; I'd save some for later  
Nothing would taste better than you to me._

_Candy Store by Billy Crawford_

"I have run out of chocolates… buy me one—no… loads." He said and closed the door of the fridge.

"Evil conniving little f—"

"What're you waiting for, go on! Watch that attitude, Granger…"

_I need to go out of this place! Ugh, he's so insufferable!_

As soon as he said so, she threw the dirty rag she was holding to the pail of filthy water since she was cleaning the floor. She slammed the door and swore loudly.

"You might want to watch your tongue too, Mudblood!" He chuckled softly and plopped himself down in a soft couch. He moved until he found a comfortable position and took the remote control near him. "Hmmm… What's this?—GRANGER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

As soon as he said so, (again) Hermione Granger, in a very foul mood, arrived in front of him with a furious face, "What!"

"What's this?" He asked innocently and afterwards smiled evilly. He was very pleased at her behavior—she was mighty pissed!

Hermione didn't want him to be satisfied but she did her best on keeping her temper but she was enough of it. 24 hours of torture, _Good Lord… _"Oh for Merlin's sake, I was half way to the store and then I hear you shout like the house is on fire and here I am, running as fast as I can and you're going to ask what a remote control is!" Tears were welling in her tears. Yes, and she was lying too… "Malfoy, you foul evil—ugh!" She groaned and threw the plastic she was holding to Draco's chest which broke the silence between them, but still… nobody said anything.

Draco Malfoy, looked at her like he was staring on the wall while she looked from everywhere to him with a tired and pissed expression, hands on her hips.

"Since you stepped in my doorstep and rang the doorbell yesterday, you have been making me _work_ nonstop!" She shouted or was it really quiet around the house? "What do you think I am… a house elf?" She immediately remembered her project when she was younger, S.P.E.W. and was about to talk about it, but no, this isn't the time to talk about it. "And have you ever read the papers? It says I own this house too!" She was at the bottom of the stairs and she turned to look at him at the living room.

He still sat at the couch and still looking at the remote control which he threw a while ago as soon as it overcame him that it was something about Muggles, (_"Filthy little muggles…"_) but he was listening Hermione very well. "I think… I should ask you that, Granger… or have you forgotten?" He smirked even though he knew she wasn't looking. He was very confident and knew well Hermione really forgot about this seeing her face as she went upstairs.

She went inside her room and started packing her things quickly. She didn't bother reply for he knew what he was talking about.

_Damn it! How could I?_

He waved the plastic bag above him like it was some kind of very interesting and nice toy, "My half of this house is sixty percent while yours is only forty and I have every right to—"

"You don't have the right to boss me around!" She was now pulling trunk with Crookshanks following close behind it. She wasn't thoroughly thinking. "And I was so stupid to believe your little lies!" Yes, she was… she believed the owing of their fathers thing and she was supposed to do his bidding.

_Stupid little cockroach!_

Draco ignored her last sentence. "And you have forgotten something, Granger…_again_…" He chuckled. "Good gracious, Granger… I thought you—"

"You only have thought about it, Malfoy!" She opened the door but paused turning to him. "I'm not that perfect—nobody is—and you know that!"

"Your father _owed_ something to my father, I believe… and since your father _died_… it's _you_ who is going to fulfill it."

She slammed the door behind her and swore loudly.

His final words echoed through her mind. Draco Malfoy was wiser than she thought and she was being an idiot…

Hermione Granger sat on one of the green rusted benches on ones corner of the playground not far from the house. Her hair was covering part of her face and she looked like a monster, especially with the gloomy place around her… She quickly grabbed a clip inside her bag and clipped her hair. She calmed herself down and stared blankly on space and thought…

It was a cold winter afternoon; the sky's hue was from midnight blue to light yellow. The sun was sinking and replaced by the moon so fast. The hooting and humming of the birds were so distant that it made Hermione remembered she was all alone now… The winds kept passing by and it was becoming cooler…

She embraced herself more tightly as it was being colder and colder. Sure, it really is winter…

Hermione Granger is 21 years old. It has been 4 years since she left Hogwarts and she lived at a wonderful beach house in Periwinkle Street and she was contented…

Life was easy and simple for her although she knew she was not very rich and couldn't buy everything she wanted… only what she needed. She has been working as an Auror and a dance instructor as a hobby and part-time job.

Life has been great and fun…

Only until one day, (yesterday), Draco Malfoy came in front of her doorstep with some legal papers in hand…

The paper says Draco Malfoy owns 60 percent of the beach house's lot while Hermione only owns 40 percent.

Of course, Hermione was astounded and furious. She has been living here at the beach house for all of her life and… how come?

Draco Malfoy explained a story which also rang a bell in Hermione…

_Almost 30 years ago, Hermione's father was living life contented near the beach house. He fancied the house like any other children in town… _

_They say the beach house was very magnificent and wonderful, not like any other beach house in town… _

_Some even said it was almost magical…_

_One wizard owned the beach house and visited every now and then…_

_And muggles inhabiting the rest of the town didn't know…_

_It was a Malfoy…_

_Stuart Granger, a young lad saw him once and knew him as a fine man, he would help him all the times even though the man didn't say so…_

_The Malfoy found him very nice and helpful…_

_Stuart started living there and maintained the house while the Malfoy was away. When he came back, he bought not only presents for the young man but also the Malfoy's wife and son._

_The family was fond of him and treated him right and just…_

_During those many years, the Malfoy family treated him like a part of the family, they went away again entrusting him with the house…_

_Years passed by and Stuart had a wife , a knock on the door came and hoping it was the Malfoy, a lot of Death Eaters and an angry Voldemort came looking for the old Malfoy. Clueless of whatever is happening and whoever was there, one thing was certain in Stuart, he was afraid and these people are dangerous and ready to kill. _

_Voldemort was about to kill the Granger family until someone, whom Stuart recognized by his voice as the old Malfoy's son, said to spare their lives for they are of only townspeople taking care of the house. Voldemort hesitated but the Malfoy's son it's not necessary so off they went._

_The Granger family was grateful but the Malfoy's son didn't talk to them…_

_After that, a man came handing them with legal papers… a deed from the old Malfoy. He has died a couple of years ago… which was the year the Granger's lives were spared…_

_Voldemort killed him…_

"Having fun?"


	2. Worrying

**BEACH HOUSE**

**A/n:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I am only twelve years old. Bear with me for any of my mistakes. Please read and then review! I deeply appreciate feedbacks. I would like to thank **Dreary Days** and **Sofie Christianson** for reviewing…

**BEACH HOUSE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**WORRYING…**

_I wish that you were candy, wrap you with my body  
Girl I'll take my time to savor your favor.  
I wish that you were candy; I'd save some for later  
Nothing would taste better than you to me._

_Candy Store by Billy Crawford_

Hermione didn't notice she was already sitting at the swing and rocking it hardly back and forth with a furious look in her face. Her feet already hurting from pushing the ground to let the swing, swing. Seconds after she heard a voice, she thought it was only the wind… but when she turned back, she saw a man in robes. She couldn't see clearly since he was too far—or maybe she just couldn't see clearly. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, placed her heavy bag on one shoulder and dragged along her trunk. She walked towards the man slowly and feeling a bit too assuming she asked as soon as she was nearer to him. "Were you talking to me?"

The man didn't say anything… he was just looking at her with a smile—a smile that looks like he was about to laugh.

She felt funny but noticed his magnificent blue eyes and fiery-like-red-almost-getting-dark-red hair. He looked too familiar she couldn't bear the excitement to know who his name is, so she smiled a little. He beamed at her and Hermione covered her mouth with both her hands and her eyes widening. She dropped her bag and let go of her trunk and jumped to embrace him. "Ronnie!" She was so glad to see him again. How many years has it been, again? "Oh Merlin, I can't believe it's you… you look so… so… like a grown man!" She still didn't break away from the embrace, she just couldn't… "You look so handsome! Oh my gosh, Ron!" Tears were flooding in her eyes but she didn't care if she stained his clothes anyway. As she looked at him once again, memories flooded through her mind like a movie. All those times they have been together from their first year at Hogwarts to the last time they met and still… especially with Harry and some other friends. They were so little then and then… here they are!

"Finally…" He exhaled noisily and smiled again. He was so happy too himself. He slipped both his hands to his pants' pockets. "So do you, Hermione… you look so gorgeous!"

"Right," She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, she puts her hands on her hips and she said, "I look like I just passed a tornado…"

Ron couldn't help but agree, he laughed and said, "Anyway… how are you?"

She suddenly remembered Draco Malfoy living in her house but shut her mouth. "I'm… alright..." She paused for a moment, unsure of what she was going to say.

Ron knew she was a bit disturbed and her mind full of thought but he said, "You don't really look like it…" Not really wanting to push her—some of the things that changed in him, he changed the subject, "What have you been doing lately?"

Hermione couldn't think, "I—I'm…"

Ron smiled and remembered Hermione's hobby in dancing—she was really good at it, "You're probably very busy with your dancing…" Not waiting for her to say anything he said, "Me, I'm still working as an Auror—you're an Auror too right… why haven't I seen you?" Then he looked at her very suspicious.

"I—I'm really very busy, you know and the Ministry doesn't really need me—I mean—"

"Are you kidding me?" He chuckled and looked at her like she was crazy, "Of course the Ministry needs you!" He looked very surprised and almost offended of what she said. "You've got the brains, Hermione!" He touched Hermione's hair.

Hermione was flattered. She bent her head a little and smiled. She has already forgotten about Draco and the beach house… until—

"What're you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be at the beach house?" He looked around to see the park. It almost looks like a graveyard—it looks so depressing with the snow and all"It's almost getting dark…" He looked at her and said, "But I knew I would find you here…"

She then remembered the time when Harry and the rest of the Weasleys spent a week at Hermione's beach house, it was so fun and the house was so noisy and she liked that. Her father and mother also found them very nice and funny and didn't even bother the noise. "I was just thinking… of something…" She looked at the ground.

"I know…" Of course he knew, they would always find her there alone at dawn or at dusk doing some of her homework and sometimes just playing, "You always do that…"

Hermione cursed Draco softly; if he didn't come yesterday, she would've had the _whole_ house all by herself working on her resume. She needed money dearly.

Ron looked at her and thought he heard Hermione saying something, "Did you say something?"

Hermione looked at him and knew well what he meant only said, "Huh?"

"Oh…" Ron shook his head like trying to shake away the doubts, said, "A while ago… you looked so angry," He looked worried, "Is there something bothering you, Hermione?"

"No, no…" She hesitated but knew all too well. She has lied too much and it hurts… "Everything's alright…" She added a fake smile to reassure him.

_I wish…_

"I'm just…" It was a bit awkward to tell this to Ron but she really needs somewhere to sleep, although she wasn't sure he would let her stay at where he's staying but he could help her find one at least… "I'm just looking for somewhere to sleep for the night and I was wondering if you could…" She whispered a few of her last words.

He looked hesitant but placed her arms over her shoulders lightly, "Why do you seem so…"

"I know… I'm very tired, Ronnie…" She sighed and looked straight at Ronnie's eyes. "Could I—Could I sleep at where you're staying for just one night, Ronnie?" She was desperate and she admitted it.

"Of course, Hermione, you could!" He seemed so delighted; (to Hermione's surprise) he quickly took his arms over Hermione's shoulders and hugged her.

Hermione for a while thought that Ron's was acting a bit weird, she just asked if she could stay—but whatever anyway… she just hugged him back.

"I'm just very happy, Hermione… way happy…" He said.

They began walking after Hermione picked up her luggage back.

"What's with the luggage anyway?"

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell is she?" He cursed and cursed just to let out his anger but he knew it didn't help him. He sank back to his couch looking like a crossed child just by the fire. He sweated as he stared at the flames and burning the wood slowly. He gripped the remote control intently and strongly almost crushing it into pieces, but no… He stood up and threw the remote control elsewhere and started pacing around the living room, occasionally finding himself looking at the glass wall, hopefully. He cursed himself for feeling a bit happy and excited as he saw someone pass by the house, once. He was being silly… He sat back and thought of something to prevent him from thinking about her or when she'll ever come back.

_I think I'm…_

* * *

As Hermione left the town and sat by the passenger's seat beside Ron, she looked back and wondered what Draco was doing at home and found herself slightly worried.

_That guy isn't used to household chores and I doubt he's going to do some anyway… Just simple and easy things… But what if he's going to be hungry?_

It was natural for her to get worried but restrained herself in doing so, but it was very unnatural for her to be worried about him. She didn't really know him, otherwise. She looked back at Ron who was driving and humming quietly.

She then wondered how the hell Ron got a car… "Ron… how did you—"

"The ministry lent it to me… I'm on a mission right now…"

* * *

He was sitting down on one of the chairs at the dining room. He slept for a while (maybe for five minutes) and woke up to hear his tummy growling. It was like hours since they had lunch, for Pete's sake! He groaned and was very hungry, that he could eat anything, anyone…

_Wait till you get back, Granger… I know you would…_

He paced again across the living room very cross and very hungry. He sometimes leaned on the glass wall to see if she was coming. He was very determined and very sure that after a couple of minutes she would come back…

_She has some kind of—what d'you reckon that is again? Oh yeah!—conscience, you know…_

Just then, as he continued to abruptly pace around the house and thought, he stepped on something…

_I'm just too lucky after all… Dark Lord, praise the chocolates! These sweeties saved the day…or my stomach…?_

He sighed and smiled intently as he stared at the variety of muggle chocolates and sweets in front of him, as if it is the most beautiful thing in the whole universe. He sat down on the floor where he saw the chocolates and started ripping them open and munching them pleasingly.

He doesn't need Hermione after all…

_

* * *

Draco Malfoy needs me! Good Lord, I left the boy with nothing!_

She was worried with Malfoy as if he was some poor and lonely dog. She tried to erase the thoughts because she was becoming pretty pathetic.

Ron who was occasionally looking at her grew worried at Hermione's disturbed expression on her face. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Ummm… nothing, I was just thinking about some—" one… Hermione stopped and knew she was getting ridiculous. "The beach house… if it is still safe…" …from a vile and hateful person. Good God, help me!

"Don't worry Hermione… Everything's going to be alright, alright?" Ron gave Hermione's hand a tight grasp.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

_

* * *

Stupid little Mudblood, when will you ever come back?_


End file.
